Alone
by lookingforthestars
Summary: Paige and Walter enjoy a Valentine's Day getaway...a little late, but what else is new?


**I promised my forum friends some smut, so considered it delivered. (If you want to check out the forum, the link is on my profile or under FF's forum list.) Review, please. If you enjoy fics, there's no reason not to let the writers know occasionally. Smut is where I get some of my highest hits and lowest reviews, which I kind of get, because I always used to feel awkward reviewing smut, like "great job writing the sex, I guess?" It's weird. But writing even the shortest fics takes up so much time and effort. We want to share something we love with the fandom, but we also need the fandom to support us back.**

"Ooh, a fireplace." Paige dropped her bag on the couch, smiling as Walter's arm slid around her waist. She looked up at him, lifting her eyebrow. "We could light a fire, snuggle under some blankets with a glass of wine…"

"Mm. Sounds nice." His expression was warm, and she knew he was as genuinely excited by the prospect as she was. The cabin was on the colder side—they were in the mountains, after all—and with all the excitement of the past few weeks, both of them were eager to relax. Together. In privacy.

Their first Valentine's Day had been equal parts wonderful and a bust. She'd barely gotten to spend any time with him, and while the combination of the tape, his enthusiastic care for her, and the selflessness with which he saved a dozen lives that day was a real turn-on for her, Paige felt anything but sexy with the flu. It had taken a week or so, but she was good as new and Walter's arm was healing well. A belated Valentine's gift was better than none at all.

She'd gotten the cabin for next to nothing after the previous couple canceled their reservation at the last minute. It was quiet and had adequate cell reception, just in case Cabe or Ralph needed to contact them urgently. There was something funny about the fact that she and Walter had traveled all over the world together, but this was their first romantic getaway.

And she did _not_ plan on leaving after the first day.

"Do you want to unpack?" Walter asked, shaking her out of her musings. The way he was looking at her, the way he looked at her so often now…sometimes it just stopped her in her tracks. He wasn't trying—he would have no idea he was doing anything special, if she pointed it out—but his gaze was affectionate in a way that she'd started to crave sometime in the last few years. And even now, when they were together and he was much more open with that expression, it sent a tingle from her head to her toes. "What?"

Paige placed a hand on his face, tracing his bottom lip lightly with her thumb. "Nothing. I'm just happy to be here with you, that's all."

He nodded. "Me too."

She smiled, bringing him down the small distance to meet her lips. His arms came around her almost immediately, drawing her closer, supporting her as she leaned into him. It was slow, deliberate, different without their usual time constraints. Short of discovering a bear in the kitchen, they were in no danger of being interrupted. She sighed into the kiss, her hands running over his neck and tangling in his hair. "Paige," Walter grunted, pulling back reluctantly. "P-Perhaps we should finish settling in."

His breathing was audible and Paige felt a spark of self-satisfaction that he was responding as quickly as she was. Their respective injuries and ailments had prevented them from being intimate for longer than usual, and while the genius hadn't complained, he was obviously a little wound. "It can wait, Walter."

"I just, uh…" He swallowed, clearly not realizing that she already knew what he meant. "I think you may be starting something you didn't plan to, um, f-finish."

"Oh, I very much plan to finish," Paige teased, grinning as she leaned in to kiss him again. "Just take me to bed already," she whispered so he had no doubts about her intentions.

Walter hesitated for a second before putting an arm behind her knees and scooping her up. Paige giggled, realizing that he didn't pick her up because he saw it in a movie once and thought it would be romantic—he'd merely considered his options and decided that carrying her was the fastest and most efficient method of getting her to the bedroom. She had three of his buttons undone by the time he set her down on the mattress, and he hovered over her, recapturing her lips. Even with her eyes closed, Paige could tell that he was favoring his left side. "Your arm," she murmured between kisses.

"It's fine."

"Walter."

He broke away, moving to his knees and exhaling. "It's okay. Just a little sore."

Paige straightened up, giving him a look. At least he knew better now than to lie to her. "Lay back," she ordered, pushing at his chest until he settled against the headboard. Fortunately, he never had much objection to her being on top. She unbuttoned her blouse, tugging it over her head before helping Walter out of his shirt. He laughed at her grunt of frustration when she had to stand up to unbutton her jeans and slide out of them, tossing them near the closet.

She climbed back onto Walter's lap, appreciating the gratifying pressure of his hardness underneath her. She was halfway there, but she knew her body well enough to know that she needed a little more time to be ready for him. "Your fingers?" she mumbled, a request and a question rolled into one. Walter nodded, his right hand resting on her waist as he moved her underwear to the side with his left. He traced two fingers lightly over her entrance, exploring her until she was slick enough for him to slide in. The kiss slowed as she rolled her hips into his touch, taking on some of the work since this wasn't the usual position they did this in and she didn't want him to strain his arm any further. It certainly didn't feel like work when he curled his fingers, hitting a spot that made her inhale sharply. "Oh, that's good. That's good."

Walter didn't need her to tell him. After the first time he'd found it, he had little trouble reaching it again. And again. And again. But he liked knowing when he made her feel good. She certainly enjoyed hearing similar affirmations from him.

He kissed her neck as his fingers continued to work inside her, drawing his name out of her mouth in an embarrassing whimper. Paige was sure Walter would have fulfilled the role of the dutiful boyfriend for her, committed to sexual relations even if he lacked interest. But god was she glad he didn't. She loved being this close. Loved being the person he opened up every part of himself to. She'd meant it when she said it was worth waiting three years for.

"I'm ready," she murmured, kissing his cheek and rolling off him so she could rid herself of her underwear and give him a hand with his remaining clothing while he stretched out on the mattress. The week had been too long and Paige felt a rush of relief when she finally lowered herself onto him, smoothing her hands over his chest. "I missed this. Don't get hurt again, okay?"

Walter smirked, wisely opting not to point out that her flu was just as much at fault. He knew what a nervous wreck she'd been anyway, waiting for him to take a literal leap of faith. Both of them hated seeing the other injured, even though neither of them was willing to stop putting themselves in danger when necessary. Paige brushed her hair over her shoulder, leaning down to kiss him before he could respond.

His hands found her thighs, rubbing in circles as she set an easy pace. She bit his bottom lip and soothed it with her tongue, smiling when he groaned. There was always a part of her that had seemed more whole when he was around, and never more so than when they were joined like this. It was an odd, overwhelming, addictive sensation.

Paige kissed him as long as she was able to, until the tension in her abdomen grew too intense and her hips pumped faster almost of their own volition. They could go longer now—longer than this, if they hadn't been forced to suspend their intimacy—but there would be time for plenty more adventures in the cabin. She could already picture Walter watching her as the flames lit her up while they made love in front of the fireplace. There was also a very secluded lake behind them, if she could convince him…

"Paige," he said in a strained voice, his fingers pressing hard into her skin. "I'm…"

"Me too," she assured him, leveraging herself against his chest as she tightened around him. A slight change in angle was all it took to stimulate her clit and Paige trembled, thrusting a half dozen more times before she came around him. He moaned her name and erupted inside her, his breathing heavy as she collapsed on him. "Did I mention I missed that?"

He smiled, his good arm draping over her back as he stroked her hair. "So did I."

Paige let him hold her until her own breathing stabilized and she moved off him, settling in next to him on the bed. Her sweat was starting to catch the cool air in the cabin and she slid underneath the covers, resting her head on Walter's shoulder and laughing quietly when he tugged her closer to him.

"What?" he asked with that adorable confused frown on his face.

Paige shook her head. "It's just funny. You used to flinch when I touched you and now you're the one who initiates cuddling."

"Mm." The genius pressed his lips together, looking sheepish. "I think I always, uh, enjoyed it. When you touched me. But it was…overwhelming." He shrugged. "It's still overwhelming. In a different way. Now it's like…"

"Your mind can rest?"

Walter grumbled, running a hand over his face. "I'm never escaping that song, am I?"

"Nope. Sorry. I love it." Paige smiled apologetically, pressing a kiss to his neck. "You don't need to be embarrassed. You're a decent songwriter. I would have expected something a little more…literal."

"My first drafts were less successful."

She wondered if she would ever hear his early attempts. Or if she wanted to. "Well, it was perfect." Paige smiled, her hand finding his cheek again. "And you're kinda perfect."

A strange look flickered across his features. She wasn't sure anyone had ever told him that, which broke her heart. Maybe perfect was hyperbolic—neither of them were flawless—but he deserved to be told how special he was. "I've handled certain situations pretty imperfectly."

Paige sighed. Even though she'd apologized for her irrational response to his dream, the genius hadn't stopped blaming himself for the distress it caused her. "Not my finest moment either," she admitted, raking her fingers absently through his hair. "I just got scared of losing you, Walter. I have everything I want. My life is so good right now that sometimes I feel like I'm…I don't know, waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I understand." He paused for a long moment, gathering his words. "But if you believe that each positive event in your life is matched by a negative event, I would argue that you have been impacted by a larger share of negative events. Perhaps now you've, uh, earned an opportunity to enjoy the positive ones."

Paige doubted he personally believed any of that, but then again, he had no idea how much of a _positive event_ he'd been for her. She kissed him, wondering if they should bother leaving the bed at all that weekend. "Maybe," she murmured as she hooked her leg around his. "But I think that we've _definitely_ earned the opportunity to enjoy each other, don't you?"


End file.
